Yaoi note
by zemdem2462
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that are floating around in my mind. Lots of yaoi and possible lemons. No it's not ZexionxRussia,those are just my favorite storied main characters.Some are actually G rated,but for the most part they're M.
1. Thunderstorm suprises

I own nothing from deathnote.

Chapter 1 thunder storm suprises

[Near's P.O.V.]

I screamed as the sky lit up and thunder crashed.I cried and ran to Matt's room.I slammed the door open,causing him to remove his head from the crook of Mello's neck to look at me.I stood there,rubbing my eyes,as he rose and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"his question was answered when there was a crash of thunder and I screamed."Oh,you wanna stay in here?"

"Yeah."I nodded and ran over to the bed.I jumped on and crawled over to Mello."Hi Mello."he just growled in responsed.

[Mello's P.O.V.]

"Why do you hate me?"he is,I don't hate fact,I love just pisses me off that the one I love is so much better than me and that L pays so much more attention to of a sudden a flash and 'BOOM'.He clung onto me.I wrapped my arms around and felt the bed tip as Matt got on.

"Aww,you two look all like you actually like eachother."I growled.

"Shut-up."

"I always thought I was your boyfriend,not him."

"How'd you know?"

"It's easy when you actually pay 's cute though,I can see why you like him.I think I might've fallen for him myself."my head snapped up and I looked at smiled and I got what he was thinking.

"We'll just have to share."all of a sudden,Near whimpered.

"Mello,something hard's pressing into my stomach." 'Oh shit no,how did I not notice?I'm such a dumb ass!' I hadn't noticed but,I had become rock hard from being pressed against Near.I looked up and saw Matt's smile grow.

"Sorry."I said as I pulled leaned over Near so he was inches from my warm breath hit my cheeks with each exhale.

"Want me to take care of that for you?"

"Yeah but,Near's right there."

"It'll be a good learning experiance for him."

"I've already read plenty of books on the many ways,actions,and positions,of intercourse."

"Yeah,but it's different in person."Near looked scared shitless."Don't worry,we'll teach you."

"S-so how does it begin?"

"Usually,along the lines of this."I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Matt' pushed me away and smiled.

"You're teaching him not me."I nodded and pulled Near onto my lap,so that he was straddling my lips merged together and he loosened up suprisingly he was reading really good books cause,almost immediatly,his mouth was tongue slipped in and rubbed against ,his started moving with mine in an unnamed,primal, our bodies rocked against eachother,as if the clothes weren't his hands roamed my chest,I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.I carefully pushed him,so that he was laying 's when I noticed the tent in his pants.

"Someone's~ happy~."his face distorted to a look of embarassment and need.I pulled the younger boys pants off and threw them,with his shirt,to the other side of the room.

"Like you're not."Matt said,as he took his shirt matter what,his chest always makes me stood and started taking his pants and boxers off.I did the layed down and I knew what he meant (it's a freaky mind connection thing,don't ask).I got Near up and positioned over Matt.

[Matt's P.O.V.]

Slowly,Mello lowered Near onto he was all the way down he screamed in ecstacy from the you pay as much attention to people as I do things become obvious,like Near's masochism and Mello's sadism.I moaned as the smaller boy began to bounce in an effort to get more friction.I grabbed his hips and began raising and lowering him and began stroking his forgotten started biting his neck as I wemt faster.I could tell we were all near our we were all we came,lightning could see the silhouette of Near with his head thrown back,Mello biting his neck harder, and me moaning on the slid off and layed beside Mello joined us.

"This *pant* is love *pant*,right?"

"Yes."

"We both love you."we both kissed his forehead and I pulled the blanket over fell asleep and before I did,I felt him cuddle closer to night,I slept with a smile.

Flames will be extinguished.


	2. Innocent High

Chapter 2 Innocent High

These next few chapters are kind of song fics, but not really. All of them are Blood on the Dance Floor except for the last one. All credit for the song goes to them and I in no way own Kingdom Hearts…..unless having the games counts.

[Zexion's POV]

The past five months I've been in college and in those five months, I've only been to one of my music classes. The reason for this is not that I'm a bad student; but that my teacher is a fucking sex god and I need a reason for him to keep me after school. I made innocent faces all class until the bell finally rang and everyone left. I slowly walked to the door and smiled when he said my name.

"Zexion." I wiped the smile off my face before I turned around innocently.

"Yes Mr. Nocturne." His full name's Demyx Myde Nocturne. He's tall, blonde, and sexy as hell. He has clear blue eyes that I'd love to see clouded with lust and an amazing mullhawk type hair style that I've wanted to run my hands through ever since we met. The god walked towards me.

"Call me Demyx."

"I'm sorry." I said, batting my eyelashes. "You wanted something Demyx~." I purred his name and saw him shudder.

"Why haven't you been here?" You're failing now." I fake pouted and moved even closer.

"I'm soo~ sorry. I've been very~ bad, you should punish me." I said as I began messing with his tie. He blushed hard and swallowed.

"I-I think a day of detention sh-should do it."

"And what do I have to do during this detention?" I asked as I pulled off his tie and unbuttoned part of his shirt.

"You have to uhmm y-you…." Finally, he gave up on trying to be innocent. He grabbed my hair and used it to yank my head back causing me to emit a low moan. It was so painful, so good~. The blonde attacked my neck with nips and licks. Eventually, he pulled away. "You're to endure any and all punishment I give you." He said in a husky voice.

"Yes sir." I moaned and he smirked.

"Good." He released my hair and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. I bit my lip ass he moved to his belt and I pulled my shirt off. I'd already gotten my shorts off by the time he undid his fly. He kicked off his pants and threw me against his desk. The dirty blonde took his boxers off and threw them somewhere before ripping my own off. I spread my legs and arched my back.

"Please teacher, I've been bad, punish me." I moaned. He growled and drug his nails down my chest. I mewled and whined happily. Quickly glancing down, I saw that he was hung pretty well. Suddenly, he flipped me over and pulled me lower, so I was bent over the edge of his desk.

"Stay." He said with a slap to my ass. I could only whimper in reply. I heard him rummaging through his desk drawers and then there was a cold smoothness against my ass. "This will hurt." I heard him say with a tad bit of worry in his voice.

"Good~." The smoothness was removed and then it hit me. "Ahh~!" I mewled and tried to grip the desk. After 3 smacks I was painfully hard, after 5 I was crying out in ecstasy, and after 10 I came.

"Good boy, you'll have an A in no time." He said, and set the paddle next to me.

"What now teacher?" I felt him grip my hips and his wonderful length prodding at my entrance.

"I have one final test for you." He said and quickly thrust into me. I screamed as he didn't wait for me to adjust, opting to just thrust. I could barely contain myself and I found myself thanking whoever sound proofed these walls.

"Oh god, teacher! Ahh~!" And with that, I came. I could feel Demyx's cum filling and lazily moaned at the warmth. My wonderful teacher pulled out and layed next to me. I moved and layed my head on his chest. "Demyx, you're a sex angel from above. I'll be you're bookworm and give you all my love." I said, causing both of us to smile.


	3. Ima Monster

Chapter 3 Ima Monster

I only own one copy of the Hetalia manga and that's it.

[Russia's POV]

I looked at my clawed hands and growled. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' I opened the fridge and saw the head of my dead Latvian ex, Raivis. I just smiled. Hearing the doorbell, I pulled out his chest and cooked some for my current Canadian lover, Matthew. When I was done, I put the rest of him away.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed the cold, dead forehead. I closed the fried, locked it, and set out dinner. After an hour, we had finished and it was time for the fun. "Close your eye." He smiled and did so. 'Oh Mattvie, you are too trusting.' I tied a blindfold around his eyes and tied him to the chair.

"Ivan, what are you doing?"

"What I do with all my lovers." I answered. Carefully, I got my favorite knife and slashed his arms and legs. He screamed and I laughed. I let the wounds ooze crimson as I untied the blindfold and looked into his eyes.

"What are you!" He asked, fear evident in his eyes. I smiled and nicked him with one of my claws.

"I'm a monster." I said and giggled as I sliced his neck. After carefully detaching his limbs and putting them away with his chest, I set his head next to Raivis'. "I love you two." I said and left to go find my next victim-I mean lover.


	4. Candyland

Chapter 4 Candyland

Yay, another song-ish fic and another Dethnote one.

I own nothing but the plot.

[L's POV]

I walked up the stairs to me and my boyfriends shared apartment. 'God I need sugar.' I thought as I opened the door. The sight that met me was both wonderful and frightening. My lover sat with nothing on, surrounded by any sugary thing you can think of and sucking on a cherry blow pop.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Like it?" I could only nod. He smiled and stood. I could feel my pants tighten as I saw how excited he was about this. "It's all for you," he said, gesturing to the entirety of the room, including himself. I could've drooled if I wasn't busy trying to pull my clothes off. He helped me rid myself of the evil things called pants and boxers, as I finally wrestled my shirt over my head. I pulled him up and kissed him, enjoying the cherry flavor on his lips.

"Bedroom, now." I said between pants and he squeaked excitedly as he turned and ran to the small bedroom. I followed and lay on the bed.

"Wait, I have something special," the brunette said and began to look around the nightstand's drawers.

"Light, hurry up."

"I will love." And with that, he was back. He showed me the can in his hand and I slowly smiled.

"Whip cream scented astroglide?"

"Mmhm." I smiled wider at his wonderful thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome," he said and flicked the cap off. After squirting some into his hand, he began stroking my cock. I tilted back and groaned.

"Fuck~." As wonderful as it was, I had to make him stop before he made me cum. I gently moved his hand.

"Sorry, I got carried away," my love said as he moved to straddle my waist. I rubbed his hips and sides as he lowered himself onto me. The warmth was amazing and we'd done it enough, I wouldn't have to wait that long for him adjust to me. Light wiggled his hips. As soon as I felt this, I began thrusting to the tempo of a nonexistent rave. Soon, we were both cumming. After I pulled out, Light laid on top of me.

"S-so what was that for?" I looked down and was greeted by the sight of Light looking more vulnerable than I'd ever seen in years. His eyes were bright and his smile was wide.

"I want a baby."


	5. I 3 Hello Kitty

Chapter 5 I 3 Hello Kitty

I own nothing but the plot.

[Japan's POV]

I whined happily as my Greek boyfriend's head slid down, between my thighs, not even caring that we were in my Hello Kitty infested room. He licked the underside of my length as the TV flicked on to the new episode of said cat related show, which was blasting out of the stereo hooked up over my bed. I clenched my eyes shut and curled my fingers in his hair as she began even though she has no mouth.

"H-Hera~." I moaned out part of his name and he hummed in appreciatively. I shuddered happily and gritted my teeth. The coil in my stomach was getting tighter and suddenly came undone as I released. Heracles expertly swallowed it and removed me from his warm mouth. He kissed me and smiled.

"I wonder if Hello Kitty can give blow jobs."


	6. Ashley

Chapter 6 Ashley

I own nothing but the plot.

[Ichigo's POV]

Him. The man with tattoos and the gorgeous red hair. He's the reason I stopped drinking and doing drugs. The reason I stopped cutting myself. Renji. That wonderful name is the one of my god, my lover, and my safe haven. Whenever I'm scared, I just have to tell him and he'll hold me in those big safe arms and tell me everything's okay. He makes me feel whole and alive. After contemplating all this, I rolled over and looked at the redder-red head, who was holding me.

"Renji."

"Yeah love?" He nuzzled my hair and I sighed happily.

"Thanks to you, I feel like I have purpose again." We both smiled warmly at each other and he held me close.

"Of course you do."


	7. May I Please

Chapter 7 May I Please….

I own nothing but the plot.

[Sasuke's POV]

I walked on wobbly, 6 year old legs to the object of my affection's parent's room. We were currently on a Disney cruise, courtesy of Naruto's father getting a pay raise. I gently knocked on the door. Minato Uzumaki opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke, why aren't you in bed?" I looked up at him and fiddled with my hands.

"U-uhmm, can I talk to you?"

"Sure buddy." He let me in and I looked at Naruto's mother, sleeping soundly, and I couldn't but smile at the thought of my own mom back home. I climbed up on the bed and situated myself on the edge. He joined me and looked down. "So what's up?"

"Uhmm, well, I've known Naruto for a whole six years and I wanted to know if….I wanted to…may I please….go out with your son?" I asked and looked hopefully. The blonde man smiled at me, his blue eyes warm with an echo of his smile in them.

"Of course you may Sasuke."

"Thank you." I almost yelled and hugged him excitedly. He laughed, a deep hearty sound. I released him and ran, with new found balance, all the way back to my and Naruto's shared room. After closing the door quietly, I climbed into the small blonde's bed, across the room from mine, and cuddled up to his back. Just as I'd settled into one spot, with my arms around him, I felt him shift a little and look at me.

"Sasuke, what're you doing?" I giggled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a lovely pink.

"Do….do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He looked confused and my heart began to sink.

"I thought I already was," ha said and I smiled.


	8. Where'd you learn that?

Chapter 8 Where'd you learn that?

I own nothing but the plot.

[Uryuu's POV]

I was turned on. No, more than turned on. I was lusting beyond belief. I was panting and groaning as my red headed lover bobbed his head and worked his magical tongue around my dick. Eager to return the favor, I sucked on my fingers and covered them with saliva. Once they were covered, I moved so I was on my hands and knees and leaned over to insert a finger into his wonderful, twitching hole.

"Mmm." He moaned loudly, causing vibrations to run through my member. Enjoying the feeling, I thrust my finger and soon, added another. I could feel him attempt to mewl around me.

"Fuck~." I groaned and curled my fingers, hitting the one spot that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Soon, I could take no more. His sounds and the vibrations they caused took me to the edge and over. "Ichigo~." I came and felt that he had too by the way he clamped down around my fingers. I carefully pulled them out and lay down on the bed. After regaining the ability to move, my red head laid on top of me with his head on my chest. "Wh-where'd you learn that?" I asked and he looked up at me, smiling.

"Grimmjow taught me."


	9. Unseen love

Chapter 9 Unseen love

I own nothing but the plot.

[Tesla's POV]

I looked at my master, Nnoitora as he lye on his bed. He'd been blinded and was still adjusting to it.

"Nnoitora-sama." I quietly called, as not to scare him.

"Tesla?"

"Yes Sama, I'm here to check on you." He carefully sat up and looked in the direction of my voice. I widened my eyes as he stood and felt his way along the wall, towards me. I stood still as he grabbed my hand.

"That's you, right?"

"Yes Sa-"

"Stop calling me that," he growled. "If you don't, I might end up like that egotistical bastard who calls himself our god. Just call me Nnoitora."

"Yes….Nnoitora." The name felt good on my tongue. I took his hand and led him back to the bed, gently pushing him so he sat on the edge, and sat next to him.

"Where'd you go?" I thought I heard fear in his voice, but that couldn't be right.

"I'm right here." I said and pressed his hand against my chest. He looked in my general direction and whispered.

"I…..I'm scared."

"Don't worry." I said and gently kissed him. "I'm here and I'll protect you, like you did me." He groped the air until he felt my arm and pulled me into a close hug.

"Tesla."

"Yes Sa-uhhh Nnoitora."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Why are flights so difficult?

Chapter 10 Why are flights so difficult?

I own nothing but the plot.

[Minato's POV]

I sighed and rubbed my temples as my four year old son screamed for another cookie.

"Naruto, you've had 12 cookies already. I know you, if you eat another cookie you'll throw up."

"No I won't! I want a cookie! Gimme a cookie!"

"No Naruto, you can't have a cookie." I said as a vein began to stick out of my forehead.

"I hate you, gimme a cookie!"

"Ya know what, fine! Have a cookie!" I said, and handed him a cookie, holding an air sickness bag for the upcoming event.

"Yay!" He scarffed the cookie and soon his face began to turn green, his eyes widening. I held the bag ut to him and he grabbed it, relieving the sugary snacks into it.

"I told you so."


	11. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
